mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Abe
Quotes "Hello there, my name is Abe. At least I think it is. Abe is a name right? Anyway, you don't know me by any chance do you?" Back story One day Abe woke up in the woods under a tree with no memory and only the clothes (and sword) on his back. He spends all his free time trying to find something or someone that can help him restore his lost memory. But when he went to wonderland to help Blair Halloween get her own lost memories to save her sister, he was given the chance to get his back and leave the stranger to die. He instead chose to give up what little he had to help her rather then himself. He walked out with only the clothes on his back and a purple scarf made from the silken dress of a Cheshire cat that he picked up. He then got a job as a black smith's aid in order to make money and to have a focus in life. He later gave a visit to a shop only find his stuff there on sale. He used all his money he has saved up to buy his armor and sword back, as it was all he had, all he was. Quirks * Abe has a tendency to fiddle with his scarf that he got. * He tends to say or do things without thinking it though as if on instinct. * He has a voice in his head. Although he does not talk to it out loud and give away that he hears it. * Unless he is in his hotel room at the village he lives in now, Abe sleeps in his his armor with his sword on his back as he lays on his side. Abe's Sword Wen Abe first wakes up he was unable to draw his word at all. Every time he tried he'd take his hand off and look at the palm saying "No?" or "Why not?" or something like that. It was the only times he's give way that there was a voice in his head. He manged to draw it in a time of need. The sword gives of a large amount of strange shadow energy wen drawn making a "Whoooosh" sound and even Abe gives off the energy wen he draws it. But seeing as shadow magic is old and somewhat rare, it only add the questions to who Abe is. Abe's inner voice The voice that talks in Abe's head is actually the demon god Chernobog, the dark one/the forgotten one. He is the forgotten god of darkness and mirrors. (odd combo I know. I also know that Chernobog was just a god of darkness in the myths of old) Abe's three seals and true form Abe has three magic seals that limit the power he can tap into. He can break them with a simple verbal cues. He forgot them for a time and could not go past his first limit for that time. If he removes the first seal his armor will crack and his cloths will tare from the increased amount of energy. The second seal is removed and his skin will tare open from the strain on his human blood. But rather then blood like when he's injured normally, concentrated shadow energy pours out of his cuts from this. The third and final seal is removed and Abe goes into his true form. This form is that of darkness incarnate were Abe lives up to his true name given to him by the god that made him. Abe turns into Abyss. The Ascension of Abe Since his start not only did he get his memory back but he became a full fledged god. He is now Abyss, god of the black-flame. The first darkness and smith god to ever exist. (Abe will no longer pop up in RPs like with the other gods I have.) Time Clash In the "time clash" where Horatia was trying to stop the evil Aeon from destroying all of time and making a new one with him as the one and only god, Ryou went to the future to open one of the elemental gates (light) that transcend time and found that opening all the gates somehow freed a monster. Being made partly out of Abe's darkness of his true form that was taken when the darkness gate was opened. So a plan was hatched, to make a targeted time leak to get an Abe from another timeline to take this dark energy, and thus, kill the beast. But the Abe that came was in a female form and lost a lot of his powers including shape-shifting. And thus, was stuck as a female till he could get his powers back.Category:Characters